


Play Dress Up

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin practically sprinted down the hall, high tailing it to see why Ryan wasn’t there, attacking him at the door and already had a nice dress picked out.</p>
<p>He flung open the door, and stopped to suck in a sharpened breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dress kinks!

Gavin Free wouldn’t deny that he liked them. He wouldn’t deny that he wore them off and on, even when Ryan wasn’t home to see him strip down and slip into the soft, colored fabric that hugged at his sides, the fluff bouncing up and down while he either teased Ryan around the house, or Ryan fucked him senseless.

Gavin Free would have to admit, he had a bit of a dress kink. He had a small section of his closet containing color after color of cute and spunky lolita to tiny cocktails to the one or two longish dresses for those random ‘I wanna role play a 1922 style orgy’ moments.

So what Gavin wasn’t expecting was when he was the one late home from work that day. Usually, because all of the Podcasts and editing needing to be done, Ryan was always stuck at the office longer than Gavin, which meant that Gavin was the one that usually got all dolled up before Ryan got home.

Gavin entered the door, waving over his shoulder to Geoff which was kind enough to drive him home.

He quickly got to the draw of calling out soft “Ryan? Where are you?”’s through the house. He smirked when he heard a faint, “In here” coming from their bedroom.

Gavin practically sprinted down the hall, high tailing it to see why Ryan wasn’t there, attacking him at the door and already had a nice dress picked out.

He flung open the door, and stopped to suck in a sharpened breath.

There he was, Ryan fucking Haywood, in a dress, sprawled out and palming at his crotch through the fluffy fabric of the lolita dress he had picked out to wear.

“Jesus…christ, Ryan…” Gavin closed the door softly behind him. He still stood in front of the door, wanting to attack Ryan but in to much shock to do so.

Ryan looked to Gavin through his lashes, and gave a smirk. “You always get to play dress up. I wanted a turn.”

Gavin slowly started to move towards the bed, already trying to unbutton his jeans. “Bloody hell, seriously? How did you even fit in that?”

“It’s was a tight fit, but I managed. Besides, it shows off my hips.”

Gavin groaned, and began to wiggle out of his jeans. Ryan had no idea how long he was waiting for this.

As Gavin reached the foot of the bed, Ryan sat up and gripped and Gavin’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss that was more teeth clacking than anything.

Gavin pulled away, moving his hands to rub at the fabric lining Ryan’s expressed hips. His hands roamed down to toy with the laced end of the fabric.

The Brit brought himself to Ryan’s ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering, “You look Goddamn amazing Ryan. I just wanna fuck you until you can’t stand up straight.”

He felt Ryan shudder at the statement, then moving away from Gavin’s touch to make room for Gavin. Gavin practically pounced to the spot on the bed.

Ryan made quick work of removing Gavin’s shirt, and Gavin discarded his boxers along with it.

Gavin scrambled for the lube and a condom, making quick work of slicking up his fingers. The Brit took the older man’s ankles and set them nicely on his shoulders.

He teased at Ryan first, making the older man squirm and try to push down on Gavin’s awaiting finger.

Gavin finally obliged, sticking one in, and pulling it in and out slowly – almost at a snails speed – fingering Ryan. One merged to two, then three, and near the end, Ryan was moaning and squirming and was just fucking _ready_  for this.

Ryan hissed at the emptiness when Gavin’s fingers left, even trying to push back onto them.

Gavin tried as quickly as possible to roll on the condom and slick himself up. He finally positioned himself at Ryan’s entrance, and Ryan was gripping and tearing at the sheets, just ready for this to happen.

The Brit gripped at the older man’s hips, digging his nails in deep enough to leave a mark, and slowly slid in. Ryan winced and moaned at the slow pace that Gavin was going at.

“J-Jesus fucking Christ Gavin…just…move!” Ryan managed to moan out as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly.

Gavin smiled, and gladly provided Ryan his request. The pace was slow at first, but picked up speed soon enough, and moans and skin hitting skin echoed through their room.

Ryan tried his best not to touch his aching erection without Gavin’s permission. But, he really couldn’t ask, seeing as though he could barely function human sentences, which Gavin absolutely adored.

Gavin brought one of his hands up, and answered Ryan’s thoughts. He gripped at Ryan, and began to pump in time with the thrusts he produced, sending the older man to a set of sharp breaths and moans.

“G-Gavin!” Ryan yelled out as seed spilled out into Gavin’s hand, and a bit landing on the lace of the red plaid dress. Gavin came soon after, convulsing down over Ryan, and sinking into a pit of moans.

They both soon came down from their highs, their chests seeming to rise and fall in sync as they began to catch their breath.

Gavin was the first to speak once they both began to breathe normally. “Jesus, I have been waiting for that!”

Ryan looked over to him with a smirk. “Waiting for what?”

“Waiting for the time I get to fuck you when you’re in a dress,” Gavin smiled and turned to face Ryan, moving a hand up to cress at Ryan’s cheek.

“We can do it more. We can do it a hell lot more,” Ryan said in an excited tone, gripping at the end of the dress.

“I would love that to death,” Gavin smiled, as he grabbed the comforter that managed to be thrown to the floor like Gavin’s clothes, and lay the warm fabric over their bodies.


End file.
